Part 1 Of Hurricane Trinity
by CherryPieMan
Summary: Chapter 1 The Disaster I walked down the beach with the wind blowing through my hair. The time was about noon. The sky was mesmerizing it was as if the water was being reflected onto the sky. The rocks were like pigs piling onto each other. The reef stood in the ocean still as a cat stalking it's prey before pouncing. As I walked through the water it had became teal and dark blue


Chapter 1

The Disaster

I walked down the beach with the wind blowing through my hair. The time was about noon. The sky was mesmerizing it was as if the water was being reflected onto the sky. The rocks were like pigs piling onto each other. The reef stood in the ocean still as a cat stalking it's prey before pouncing. As I walked through the water it had became teal and dark blue. As I left the beach I had noticed the rays of the sun reflecting off the ocean at a forty-five degree angle.

I finally had remembered to get cat food after my mom reminded me for three days. I walked home after getting cat food, then it hit hurricane Trinity it was sucking up trees left and right. I had made it home soon to find a tree in my roof. I rushed in yelling "Mom, Dad, Starlin, Katie, Randy"! I ran around the house one of my cats was badly hurt by the glass shattering, there was a sharp bloody shard in his leg. I sat there pulling out the glass while he was screaming in agony.

"Meooooow"! My cat screamed at the top of his lungs as the glass was pulled out. Then I picked him up and brought him to the couch. He was still screeching. I managed to calm him down.

While I went to the kitchen to get a cloth to clean up his leg I heard a high pitch scream "Eeeeeeeeeeek"! I knew who it was my little sister Starlin I ran to the source of the scream noticing there was a jaguar in Starlin's room. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I jolted back and stabbed the jaguar in the eye grabbed Starlin and shut the door. She was screaming bloody murder. "HELP HELP HELP HELP'"! Starlin screamed in a high pitched screechy voice.

"Calmed down Starlin please also where's Katie"? I said to her trying to calm her down. She was so shock from what happen she just wrote the answer down in sharpie, it read:

SHe's at school still trying oUt for varsity volleyball.

"Ok let's wait for her here she should be home in a hour". Starlin said calmly.

"Um….NO"! I said loudly. "We need to go". I said this time calmly. She started to cry.

"But It's scary there please no don't make me go"! She yelled in a whiny voice.

I put my hand on her shoulder and said, "I don't want to go either but I have to and you have to stay here to tell mom and dad I went to get Katie from school".

I took my hand off her shoulder slowly and left.

I had left twenty-two minutes ago to find Katie. The land was stripped of half the forest. I had finally reached the school people were running around like crazy with cafeteria knives and pocket knives. The school's once beautiful outside was crumbled to the ground. The front of the school had many breaches. As I sprinted into the school running through the halls filled with insane high schoolers I noticed Starlin was behind me sprinting to catch up while holding Menchi in her hands. I yelled to her "Starlin go to the gym if Katie isn't there check the locker room, I'll hold them back"! I yelled to Starlin over the screaming of insane high schoolers.

Chapter 2

The Gym

"OK"! Starlin yelled back. As Starlin ran to the gym she noticed Shawn (A.K.A. Me), was not at all near her. She had finally found the gym after twenty-five minutes which felt like forever. It had never taken her this long but the school was disintegrating into a pile of dust. She heard people screaming bloody murder. The door was blocked by a pile of debris. I tried to push it out of the way for five minutes. Then I remembered there is a window in the gym. I ran outside to find dead bodies and insane frightened high schoolers. I found a dumpster and kept pushing it to the window which was about fifty feet away. When I put it by the window I saw why they were screaming one of them was dead with blood spilling out of her neck and head. I opened the window and jumped in. I nicked my knees and hands on some debris. At least I wasn't like that person. I walked over there as my brother barged through the boy locker room door with blood stained clothes.

Chapter 3

The Death

I had finally out runned the high schoolers to find Starlin already there with bruised hands and still holding menchi although it did look like she jumped through the window. I walked over to where everybody was standing even my sister. I didn't she Katie anywhere. I looked at the girl whose hair had a clot of blood under her. It was Katie's friend… Sophia.

I finally noticed Katie peering her head out from the girls locker room. She looked right at me then Starlin and bolted out of the gym. "Starlin come on I see Katie"! I yelled quickly in a commanding voice. Starlin followed me as we pursued Katie she turn the corner. I slipped on a pile of garbage Starlin kept going after I yelled "Keep pursuing her"!

Chapter 4

The Chase

I started to run seeing Shawn wasn't getting up yet, so pushed my body to the max. Then Katie dived through a shattered window. I ran and leaped off a desk and landed on my stomach after jumping through the shattered window. I had a shard of glass in my hand but I kept going. I noticed Shawn behind me. Shawn had turned a corner. I kept running and leaping through obstacles. Katie was too fast for me to catch her. I was blacking out and get dizzy from dehydration. *Thunk*

Chapter 5

A Grave Mistake

I jumped through a window and tackled Katie to the ground. In the distance I saw a small black figure and the ground which appeared to be a person unconscious. I ran over there and saw Starlin was the black tiny figure. Katie was temporarily disabled from me tackling her. I shook Starlin for awhile but she didn't wake up. I heard a bunch of screams, that sounded like people were being killed. So I picked starlin up and helped Katie up then we ran. *Crack* *Thump* *Thunk* *Crssh*

Chapter 6

Where's Shawn

I woke up to see Katie next to me but Shawn nowhere near me. Then I heard a scream, "Ahhhhhhhh"! I knew who it was, it was Shawn. I walked towards him then noticed a giant pile of debris in our way. I kept hearing him shrieking. Katie was already on top. I wasn't surprised she always climbed the rock walls to the top and explored when we went camping. I started to climb up when The debri collapsed and I fell right through. *Bink*

Chapter 7

The Leg

As I was on top of the debri I noticed Starlin fell through. I jumped off the debri to Shawn. I figured out why he was screaming as I pulled his leg out from under the debri. His leg was broken and twisted. It was bleeding like water pouring into a bathtub. I tore a piece of his shirt off and wrapped it around his leg. I picked him up as I walked over the debri, but the debri cracked and made me fall through holding Shawn. *Bink* *Thunk*

Chapter 8

All Alone

I had finally woke up to find my leg wrapped up in my shirt. I had a severe headache. The last thing I remember is a crowd of high schoolers that fell through a wall. I looked around it seemed to be night. As far as I could tell. I tried to move around to a hole in the sky. I put my hand up there and noticed I was under a pile of debri. I managed to get up onto the top of the debri. I looked around for Katie and Starlin but nobody was around. Despite how my leg looked it felt perfectly fine. I smelt the smell of rotting flesh in the air. I walked around the school the halls completely deserted. I found a small classroom where there was a fire. I walked in. The place was well heated, and I felt right at home. "Get outta here"! *Pink* *Thunk* *Clunk*

Chapter 9

The Girl

I woke up to once was a well lit room to a dim room. I tried to move but couldn't, it was like I couldn't… move, I was tied to a wall. I tried to scream but nothing happened, not even a sound. Then I saw her she was looking at me. She crept closer her shadow fading away as the sun went down. She ran out the door, I heard people screaming, then all of the sudden *crack* blood started pouring into the room from under the door. All the sudden the screaming went to absolute silence. She walked back in her hands covered in blood, it was weird one moment she seemed peaceful the next she had blood on her hands. She grabbed a really sharp stick and started to cut me down. She ripped off the duct tape off my mouth *ccccckkk*. "Hey you alright sorry for hitting you in the head", she began to apologize.

To Be Continued


End file.
